


Baisemain

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: baisemain (n): a kiss on the handYou and Nero get home from a night out, and have a quiet little moment together.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cuteeeeeeeee omggggggggggg  
> something to break up the smut i've been writing, both for you and for me
> 
> will get back to the regularly scheduled smut, right after this!
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

It’s well past 2 in the morning by the time you get home. Clutching onto each other, giggling and love-drunk, struggling to open the door. You laugh even louder as Nero fights with the door knob.

“Let me try - let me try,” Your words melt together, it’s a wonder he managed to understand you.

Nero gets the door unlocked, and he kicks it in for his trouble. The two of you stumble inside, scrambling for the light switch as you’re kicking off shoes and shedding off coats. Now that you’re home the exhaustion slams into you, dragging at your feet and weighing down your eyelids.

You plod over to the couch, dragging the little throw blanket over you as you sink into the cushions, too exhausted to make the trek up to your bedroom. Fading in and out of sleep, you feel a heavy weight lower onto you, enfolding you with the scent of booze and cologne. He sighs against your neck.

You reach a hand up and scratch at his scalp, by the hairs at the base of his skull. Nero shudders, cat-like and lazy, before wrapping his arms around your blanketed form. Your eyes weigh even heavier.

Moonlight streams in through the window. It catches on the ring, glinting on your finger.

“So…”

Nero’s finger is tapping a steady rhythm on your shoulder. He’s listening.

“This is the first day of the rest of our lives, huh?”

He lets out a chuckle against the crook of your neck.

“Yeah,”

He sits up, grabbing onto your hand. Eyes warm with deep affection, he places a gentle kiss against your knuckle. He never takes his eyes of the ring.

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i busted this out in like 10 minutes LMAO  
> i'm practicing short fics atm so i can be more efficient with my words huhuhuh its literally under 300 words 😂
> 
> let me know what you think! any and all feedback is appreciated
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
